New Dimension, new species!
by IcedMintMocha
Summary: will up rating later. three girls are sucked into DBZ, but will this occurance disturb the z universe? and vegeta and bulmas relationship?
1. Boring Chapter but what 1st isnt?

Ok this is a story about girls that go to the DBZ Dimention, but they're no ordinary girls! read and find out! you wont know right away of coarse! but will soon! its also a romance, anyways, just get to reading, you'll like it. It won't be like any story on here you've ever read. I'll be putting up fanart for the story soon as well!  
  
Disclaimer: yea yea I know I don't own DBZ! blah blah blah....  
Chapter 1: Boring Night  
  
The pale yellow moonlight shone brightly on one side of the cracking walls of the stucco house, framed by fresh layed cement in the darkness of the front yard. It was a damp and cloudy night, the kind that the four girls inside the house absolutely adored, sure it was gloomy, but something about that darkness made it more interesting then some boring old sunny day.  
  
"What do you people see in that show, I don't get it." A short, blonde, blue-eyed girl said quietly, almost a whisper.  
"Shut up, you don't get anything..." Michelle rolled her eyes at her insecure friend who always had to disagree with her. Michelle was the tallest of the four girls and had hazel green eyes, and messy blonde hair which she refused to ever so anything with, except maybe use some clips here and there like every other week it seemed.  
  
"Trunks kicks ass! Fer da reo!" Cici squeaked, obviously trying to lighten the mood up in the hot room. Cici was a bit shorter then Michelle, and had burgandy hair, which was usually held up in a ponytail or left down. She was usually the advisor of the group whenever one of her three friends were in trouble or needed help.  
  
"Vegeta is the shit dude!" Responded the second shortest girl in the group, Amanda, a.k.a. Saturn Genesis, but her friends just stuck with calling her Saturn. Her blonde hair was a bit longer than shoulder length and she wore it down. She sipped on a soda as she watched the other three bored out of their minds.  
  
Cici sat up suddenly and looked in Michelle's direction, "Man fubes! Let's do something!"  
"Oh please, like what play Pokémon Stadium again so you can beat me for the 50th time? I don't think so!"  
Cici shook her head, "I got an idea."  
Saturn jumped from her seat excitedly and Michelle raised her eyebrow, "What! Tell me! PLEASE!!!"  
  
"We can make Dragonballs!"  
Denise sat up, "Whaaat?? You really must be bored out your mind dude!"  
Michelle shot an angry glare at Denise and clenched her teeth, "Dude shut up! That's a good idea! It'll be kick ass!" She quickly ran to her door like a lunatic, opened it and ran down the hallway. She returned faster than the other three exhaled their next breath. She dropped seven blank sheets of orange construction paper on the floor, along with a red marker.  
Saturn's eyes bulged out, "Whoa... that was quick.."  
  
"Yea well, when you're as desperate as I am, you waste no time! Ok so how do we do this?"  
Denise ignored the three chatterboxes and fell on the soft bed beneath her, and stared at the heavily plastered ceiling above her making images with the roughness and bumps that could be clearly seen.  
  
"Let's try oragami boxes to get them to actually be circular!" Saturn squealed in exitement.  
"Clever fube. If I was that quick to think of that, I would be super girl."  
"Man Denise! Instead of just laying on my bed, why don't you come and try to help us do this?"Michelle shouted, getting frustrated at her laziness.  
  
"Whatever Michelle." Denise left the room, with a sneer on her face, talking about getting more food.  
"How rude. Does she ever stop eating you people out of house and home?"CiCi asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Even my other friends don't get that comfortable in my house and I've known them longer."  
"I don't know fube.... she has only had 7 chicken pot pies and 3 bowls of ice cream in the last few hours..... "Saturn commented, also noticing Denise's rudeness.  
  
"Lets just do this!!!" Michelle picked up a piece of construction paper and drew a star on it. She then passed it on to Saturn who folded it up and blew it up to be a perfect ball.   
  
She then passed it on to Cici, who put it on the floor around them. They heard a ring on the doorbell and listened to whom it might be at 10:30 at night. They heard Denise answer the door, and begin talking to someone in the front.   
  
"Probably just some wack ass monkey trying to get us all to come out or something....." Cici commented, rolling her eyes, and placing the fifth dragonball in a circle around them. Denise strolled lazily into the room, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Since you all don't hardly have time for me, Monique dropped by and I let her in."  
Monique, a very large girl with copper colored skin and short, black, curly hair stepped into the room.  
"As usual, you all gotta mess with my girl.  
"Monique said coming in with attitude. She lifted her arms to stretch, sweat stains on her T-shirt appearing and a horrid odor filling the room suddenly.  
  
"Damn bitch! Put them stank ass arm pits of yours away!!" Michelle yelled, standing up.  
"Stank ass?! Look bitch, you've got alot of nerve. Besides, at least I have a full figure."  
  
"Full figure? Yeah, full of fat.... You're in my house, I can tell you to leave fucker, so don't be tryin' to play me!"  
"What?! Don't even talk to me that way you....."Her voice trailed as Cici put down the last dragonball, which oddly began to glow. The moon light was seeming to reflect off of all of them, which made the room feel awkward.  
"Eh....."Saturn stared at the closest dragonball to her.   
"Uh..... whats the deal? This has to be more than just the moonlight..... I feel a little strange......" The dragonballs suddenly began to float and spin.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Cici asked, watching the dragonballs, unable to move.  
Suddenly, a strong force sucked them into a hole of blackness. They could all suddenly feel themselves falling. Bright light flashed in front of their eyes and they were all blinded for the time being.  
The next chapter will be the arrival into the DBZ universe! and please please leave a review!! 


	2. The Arrival

Hello everyone! glad to see you got through chapter 1! well here's 2! enjooyy  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"they could hear Monique scream as she fell blindly through whatever it was she was falling through blindly. They heard a man's scream and they all fell on top of Monique, bouncing off of her fat rolls. Cici ended up in the dirt, her face flat against it.   
  
She went to sit up, and was hit in the head with one of their dragonballs, knocking her right back into the dirt. She rubbed the back of her head and stared around at her surroundings. Over Monique's chub, she could see Michelle and Saturn, who were also surrounded by dragonballs.  
  
"Mother fudge packer!!" Michelle yelled to get her frustrations out. "Where the hell are we?"  
"You! All of you! I was going to destroy that insignificant fool! I didn't need anyone's help! I ought to blast all of you!"they heard a strangely familiar voice say.  
  
"Is it just me, or does that dim wit over there sound like Vegeta?" Michelle called to Cici.   
"Let's check it out....." Saturn answered for her, trying to look in the voice's direction. They all blindly looked up to see a tall looking figure from where they were, with blonde hair standing up on end. The only thing they couldn't make out was his face. All three of them got up and Cici slowly made her way around Monique who was still not moving. Then the face became clear. Everything around them did.  
  
"Saturn! Look at you dude! You look like an anime character!!!!" Michelle screeched, jumping back in surprise. "And you..... you're Vegeta from DragonBall Z!"  
  
"DragonBall what?!" Vegeta shouted. "I demand an explanation of this right now. I am a Saiyan prince and I want answers!"  
"Hey, he doesn't know he's a cartoon..... dude!"Saturn shouted.  
  
"Enough with the silly business! Just tell me what I want to know so I can blast you all and be done with it!" Before anyone could say anything, Monique got up.   
  
"What a sweet guy, he broke my fall." she stated, getting up off of a squashed Yamcha. He was totally dead and everyone could see it.  
"You monkey! You killed Yamcha!" Cici yelled in histarics.  
"At least she didn't land on Vegeta..... " Michelle said, a tone of happiness in her voice. Dirt from underneathe Yamcha began to move and a little chicken pot pie pan appeared. Two in fact.  
  
"Last I checked, we did not bring live chicken pot pie pans with us."Cici announced, blinking her eyes quickly. Denise appeared from underneathe Yamcha, digging her way out with the tiny pans.   
"Oh my gosh where are we?"Denise asked, poking her head out of the newly dug hole.   
"I only count 6 dragonballs guys.... where's the last one?"Saturn asked suddenly. Michelle looked into the air.  
  
"Right there," she said, watching the last dragonball fall on top of Denise's head. It knocked her out, forcing her to drop her pie pans.   
  
"What is all this?!" Vegeta shouted in frustration.  
"Dad! Stop!"A 17-year-old Trunks shouted from the sky.  
  
"Trunks! Go home now! I told you what I was going to do and told you to leave me be. Why didn't you listen?!"Trunks landed by a now dead Yamcha and a knocked out Denise.   
"Did you do this dad?"  
"Of coarse not! These idiots came flying out of the sky at full speed and this hippo girl fell on him. I could've done it myself!"Trunks looked at Monique, who still looked like a giant half human half elephant and winced.  
  
"Poor Yamcha. He could've died in a more constructive way." Trunks said, shaking his head.  
"Of coarse! I would've killed him. That would've been truely constructive!"  
"I don't know who you are...... Vegeta, but if you refer to me as hippo girl one more time, I am going to make you sorry for saying that." Monique threatened, making a fist. Vegeta laughed, allowing it to become uncontrollable and his hair to return to black.  
  
"You? Challenge me? I doubt you could even come close to this....." Vegeta said laughing.  
"Don't make me show you. U can ask these girls here and they'll tell you themselves...."  
"Look Monique, you got your ass kicked by all 3 of us. U can't fight for shit and you sure as hell can't fly. I suggest you leave Vegeta alone..... all three of us know him pretty well." Saturn said, snickering.  
  
"Finally someone who is smart. Took long enough." Vegeta replied to that, a smirk on his face.  
"Can we go home now?"Trunks asked, watching his father impatiently. "And can we bring the guests along with us??"  
"I guess...." vegeta moaned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Great. You can carry the big girl, while I take all these little ones."  
"What!? You expect me to carry that tub of lard home?"  
  
"Yeah dad. After all, you are supposed to be the strongest,"Trunks said with sarcasm.  
"Shut up Trunks! All you know how to do is make trouble for me. Just do it." Vegeta picked up Monique, amazingly with ease and tossed her onto his shoulders.   
"Control that lard. If it gets in my face, I won't be able to see to fly." he noted to her before taking off into the air. Trunks scooped up the four other girls and began to follow his dad.  
  
"Dude, this is wack..... I'm on the guy of my dream's back, on the way to his house and I'm totally cool with it. Are we sure we aren't just dreaming?"Cici said out of the blue. Saturn slapped her in the face as hard as she could. "Hey! That hurt like a bitch! What was that for?!"  
  
"It was to prove to all of us that this isn't a dream so we only inflict pain on one person and not several." Cici gave her an evil look and layed her head down on Trunks.  
"So what was all that stuff you were talking to my dad about?" Trunks asked, continuing to follow his dad.  
"You are an anime. A favorite of ours in fact."  
  
"No cartoons are fake doll." Trunks smiled, wanting to laugh.  
The two saiyans landed softly onto the ground. Trunks set the four girls down delicately as Vegeta carelessly dropped Monique to the ground. His eyebrows formed the usual "\ /" shape and the corner of his mouth curved, forming a smirk.  
  
"Ow! Boy I outta beat you down right now!" Monique hissed at Vegeta as she got up and rubbed her leg tenderly from the freshly developing bruises.  
"Hmph... earthlings..." He closed his eyes and mumbled the words under his breath, ignoring the still rampaging Monique. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to his son, who had now lost his SS form and was flirting with the baka girls he had carried home.   
Vegeta listened as Trunks talked to the girls.  
  
"So I don't believe I got anyone's name here."  
"My name is Cici!" She squeaked happily.  
"I'm Saturn. Nice to meet you."  
He nodded and turned to Michelle and Denise.  
"I'm Michelle."  
"Hola I'm Denise!"  
Trunks smiled and looked behind his father at the fat, shapeless, plain looking girl and couldn't help but cringe at the sight of her.   
  
"I don't think I wanna even know her name..."   
All girls laughed except Denise, who was confused as hell, What is going on here? Where are we!? I wanna go home! She didn't notice her eyes were looking directly into Vegeta's, from a distance of coarse, but still. "What are you looking at!?" Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow and waited for an answer.  
  
"N.. Nothing! Nothing..." She quickly got up and walked towards Monique. He watched as she stepped slowly passed him. There went another one he knew he wouldn't like at all. He already hated Monique and Denise with a passion almost.  
"Hey dad! Wanna come meet our new houseguests!"  
Vegeta's eyes bulged open at the statement, "What!? Houseguests!?"  
"Yea!"  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, he didn't feel like arguing with Trunks right now, besides, what could happen? He was sure they were harmless. His eyes set on Michelle, she looked back. "No Trunks I heard the conversation, I heard all of their little introductions, and since they mysteriously know who I am, then what's the point!!"  
Trunks looked confused, why hadn't his father argued with him about the houseguest thing?  
  
"So they can stay for a while?"  
Vegeta closed his eyes, "On one condition!"  
They all remained quiet as they waited for him to give his reasoning. Vegeta pointed to Denise and Monique, "All except these two can stay!"  
  
"But dad why! They have no where to go!"  
He shot his eyes back to his son angrily, "Why? I'll tell you why!"  
He pointed at Monique, "I simply don't want her because she'll eat me out of house and home by the time the sun rises by tomorrow morning!"  
  
He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest again, "And as for the other one, I just don't like her is all!"  
Michelle's right hand balled up into a fist, "Well that's not fair! Denise didn't do anything to you!"  
Saturn smacked her forehead, "Oh boy.... she argues with Vegeta too?"  
His eyes immediately opened and his ice cold glare met hers, "You dare defy me woman!? Then you can stay out as well with your little friend! So I suggest you keep your big mouth shut!"  
Neither of them removed their hard glares away from eachother, "Fine...."  
Vegeta's smirk returned, "Knew you'd see things my way....."  
well there's the arrival! please leave review all my wonderful readers! Next chapter: Vegeta and Michelle have a chat, heh heh. 


	3. A short chapter

Hi everyone! hope your enjoying it so far! and thanks to my reviewers so far! I wasn't expecting to get any right away. lol  
oh yea and if you havent guessed by now there will be a romance between vegeta and one of the girls, hope you dont mind but im tired of all the v/b stories!  
Chapter 3 : A short chapter  
  
It was 1:30 in the morning, after long conversations between Trunks and the three houseguests, and of coarse Bulma, they grew tired and finally decicided to get some rest. Vegeta only listened and watched, and was still awake at the moment staring into the darkness of the room.   
He looked around the room observantly. Cici and Trunks had fallen asleep on the couch together, with his arm around her shoulders and their heads leaning against eachothers.   
  
Bulma was stretched out on the floor, Vegeta's eyes stopped on her and he started thinking to himself, 'Why am I still with that baka woman anyway? She does nothing but annoy me nowadays.' He snapped out of his semi angry daze and kept studying the room. Saturn was fast asleep on the other couch. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as his eyes wandered slowly beneath him to Michelle. She was peacefully sleeping in the blueish green chair in the room Vegeta was standing behind. She was curled into a ball. He backed away from the living room and walked away with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes just enough for him to glance at Cici. He didn't know where she came from, but he sure did like her. She literally fell from the heavens, along with the other four girls. He never felt this way about a girl before. 'Well where ever she's from, I hope she can stay!'  
  
Michelle groggily opened her eyes and looked around the dark room, a paper thin ray of moonlight shone into the room, making it easier to see, not much though. Everything was the same, so, she hadn't been dreaming? 'What is going on?? This can't happen.. it's impossible..... I wonder if we'll ever be home again... my favorite anime too... hey I wonder if I'll meet Goku, that'll be funny..' She smiled to herself and got up to stretch.   
  
She dragged herself over to the sink to get a drink of water. She wrapped her hand around a black plastic cup and put it under the faucet, and turned it on. When it was halfway full she stopped and took a sip.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying?" Came Vegeta's voice from behind her. Her eyes widened and she spun around startled. She could just barely make him out with the little light, he was leaning on the wall, his eyes were closed and he had the usual scowl on his face. The little moonlight accented the muscles on his body, making him easier to see. His eyelids shot open at the silence, waiting for her answer. Their eyes met and she swollowed the lump in her throat,   
  
"Whenever I can get back to my dimension I think...."  
He closed his eyes again, "I see. How did you det here anyway human?"  
  
"Well, I know this is gonna sound strange but all we were doing was chilling in my room, got bored, and made dragonballs out of paper... They started freakin out and we ended up here...."  
  
"Hmph... sounds like nonsense to me...." He said looking at her suspiciously. She blinked nervously.  
  
"Why would I lie...."  
  
"I don't know you, I've been lied to all my life by the people I thought I knew best. So, there's no reason I should trust you now is there? For all I know you could be our next problem...."  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes, "Oh come on would ya! Feel my ki for crying out loud! It's pathetic! You have no right to accuse me or my friends of that Vegeta!" She said with narrowed eyes. The cup in her hand feeling warmer for some reason.  
  
"I'm not accusing anyone of anything, I'm just telling you how stupid you're story sounds!"  
  
Michelle realized how loud they were getting and decided to end it there, not wanting to wake anyone.  
  
"Um so why are you still up?"  
"I don't sleep easily..."  
"Mmm... uh... soooo... how's Goku?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot open once again, "Kakorot? How do you know Kakorot!?"  
She shrugged, "I don't."  
"Then how do you know he exists!?"  
  
"Don't ask.. if you didn't believe how I got here, you wouldn't believe how I know all your names either..."  
Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes again, "Very well then woman, go back to sleep."  
Michelle set the cup in the sink softly and walked back towards the chair she was sleeping in.  
"Good night Vegeta...."   
  
She turned to glance at him one last time, but he was gone. She squinted so she could see better, yes, he was gone. "Hmm?"  
"Hey Michelle watcha doin up?"  
Michelle turned to see Saturn asking her from her sleeping spot on the couch.  
  
"Hmm? Oh.. nothing.."   
hmmm i wonder why vegeta is so hot under the collar? well i guess we'll soon find out! Next chapter pick up on the next morning! leave a review please! 


	4. The next morning

Hi everyone! please R&R!! enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: The next Morning...   
  
Michelle yawned and sat up, her eyes met with the digital clock, "8:40?" She looked around to see everyone still asleep. "Why am I always the one to wake up?" She yawned again and got up, must get to bathroom.. Passing through the hallway, she saw a mirror and noticed her messy hair. She gawked at the image and stared into the mirror, "Ahhh! My hair is even worse in this damn cartoon!"  
  
Vegeta had just gotten out of the gravity room from training for a straight six hours under 500 gravity, and was on his way to get a well deserved breakfast. He passed by the hallway but noticed Michelle sighing in front of the mirror, he smirked and decided to start his day by pissing her off, he leaned on the wall behind him and closed his eyes. "You look like shit. Is that the style now?"   
  
Michelle spun sround to see Vegeta standing there.   
  
"I wouldn't know, take a look at yourself and YOU tell me!" she shot back, unruffled.   
  
His lips twitched in amusement, "Good comeback ugly. You do realize that people like you annoy people like me very highly."   
  
Ok, this morning was already going bad enough, why did he have to insist on making it even worse for her!?   
  
"Vegeta, why do you take yourself so seriously? No one else does."   
  
"I'd be very easy to get along with if you didn't talk back all the time," he said adding a wry chuckle at her dirty look.   
  
She spun back around, ignoring him and trying to pull the tangled clip out of her hair. Vegeta's thoughts ran rapidly as he tried to think of a new insult, he smiled to himself again, all women hated the weight topic, "You seem to have a preoccupation with food, woman. You should excersise once in a while."   
  
Michelle blinked at him. "Are you implying something.....?"   
  
"Some exercise would do you some good," was all he said as his answer.   
  
She angrily turned back to the mirror, and pulled the clip free, "Yea well, at least I'm not the worthless prince of an extinct race. I imagine the universe is breathing a sigh of relief over that."   
  
He made a choked hiss in response, his face visibly darkening at her clipped words. That vein on his left temple popped out and for an instant, she actually thought he was going to attack her.   
  
Michelle regretted her words immediately. Vegeta, like the rest of the Saiyan's had been forced to work for the very being that had been responsible for the destruction of their homeworld. He hadn't needed her to grind his face into the fact as coldly as she had.  
  
Their eyes met in the mirror and he simply turned around and continued walking down the hallway. She rolled her eyes as he turned his back to her. 'What the hell was his problem!? Why does he always try to piss me off... He supposed to be my favorite DBZ character too! Maybe I'll switch to Goku.' She dismissed the subject from her mind and continued to the bathroom.  
  
'That damn woman! She doesn't know who she's...'  
"Hi dad!"  
Without turning his head, Vegeta set his sight to the corner of his eyes, so he could see Trunks, he closed them. "Why did you have to invite those earthlings into our home!?"  
"Aww come on dad they're not that bad!" Trunks looked over at a still sleeping CiCi and smiled. Vegeta followed his son's stare and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hmph.. what a mush head.."  
  
"What dad?"  
  
"Hmm? Nothing!"  
  
"That's what I thought," Trunks said to Vegeta, a smirk appearing on his face. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I never thought my son would talk to me that way....." All of a sudden, the door bell rang and Bulma shot down the hallway to answer it. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he heard the door fly open and Goten's familiar voice. Vegeta walked out and into the front room to find Goku and Goten inside his house.  
  
"You let Kakorot in! Bulma! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Well Vegeta, I just wanted to spend some time with my son and perhaps yours."  
  
"How could you talk to me that way?!" Bulma shouted, her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Damn it! Can't I please anyone? For heaven's sake!" Vegeta shouted, a sneer on his face.  
  
"Nice couch there Vegeta. Its..... comfy. Hey! What's the deal? Its moving!!!" Goku jumped up off of the couch to find Cici waking up.  
  
"Hey! I know you! You're Goku and you were sitting on me........" Cici said rubbing her now sore stomach.  
  
"Sorry,"Goku replied to her blinking quickly.  
  
"OUCH! BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURT LIKE A SON OF A....... HOLY MONKEY OWWWWWWW!" Michelle screamed, finally getting the clip out of her hair.  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked, startled, but laughing.  
  
"Apparently Michelle. Her and trying to yank her hair out along with the clips,"Vegeta cackled.  
  
"Its not funny you asshole!" Michelle yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"HAHA!" Vegeta retorted. Michelle stormed out of the bathroom and into the front room to find Vegeta and everyone else. Her hair was still a mess, only worse from the fight with her clip. She narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Shove that up your ass, Vegeta!" Michelle yelled, slamming her hands onto her hips. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that another smirk crossing his face.  
  
"I know what you can do with that tounge woman, and it involves blowing me," Vegeta choked out laughing. Michelle was speechless. Her mouth just hung open like he had slapped her and was laughing about it. Bulma's jaw even dropped at that, and she began to turn red with anger. Goku looked over at her and screamed, jumping behind the couch for safety. She clenched her fists and turned more red.  
  
"Uh..... Vegeta...... I really think you ought to run like a bitch....." Goku suggested, looking at a darkening Bulma.  
  
"I don't need anything from you Kakorot! I can take care of Bulma myself." With lightning speed, Bulma kicked Vegeta in the balls and began to yell.  
  
"You deserved that you sick son of a bitch!!!! I'm your wife and you offer to another woman?!?! You can have another one later!!!!!" Bulma shouted, watching Vegeta fall to the floor in pain. His eyes teared up and he just rolled himself into a ball, holding himself. Bulma stormed off without another word. Goku looked at Vegeta's purple face and laughed.  
  
"I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen......" Goku said continuing to laugh. Trunks walked into the room, a confused look appearing suddenly on his face.  
  
"Not......... a........... word............. Trunks........... or.............. I'll............. kick your................ ass," Vegeta panted, still cringing in pain. Trunks chuckled under his breath at his father, who still lay on the floor in pain.  
  
"Shall we?"Trunks asked, offering an elbow to Cici. Cici smiled in agreement and locked her arm in Trunks's. They walked out together with Goku, Goten and Saturn following. Vegeta finally rolled onto his back and sprawled out like a star.  
  
"Bring me some ice punk! Don't just stand there and look at me in histarics woman!!" Vegeta yelled at Michelle. He yelled so loud, Michelle's little purple backpack from on the edge of the couch and hit Vegeta in the balls. He scrunched back into a ball and covered himself. Michelle busted out laughing again and ripped her backpack away from him.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"What the hell do you have in there woman?! A mountain?"  
  
"No. Actually, I have some...." she paused and openned the bag."PUDDING! Oreo flavor." She pulled one out and tossed it to Vegeta. He stared at it for a moment and smiled.  
  
"What is this anyway?"  
  
"You eat it you dumbass! Its good! Have a spoon," Michelle replied impatiently. Vegeta caught the spoon and pulled off the top. He tried it and took another small spoon full.  
  
"Do you have knives too?" He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP AND EAT!"  
  
"Hey! This is good shit!!" Vegeta gobbled the rest of it down and looked at Michelle with begging eyes.  
  
"Give me more woman!! I know you have more!!!" Vegeta yelled exitedly, snatching Michelle's bag away from her and going into it. He began to pull out lots of things of Jello and toss them onto the couch. He came up with a stupid smile on his face and pulled out Michelle's bra. He held it up with one finger and shook it.  
  
"Pathetic woman. Bulma has nicer stuff than you do to wear under her clothes. You need some new stuff."  
  
"Hey! Shut up! Like you know what you're talking about! Its not like anyone's going to see me naked any damn way. Especially not you so there!" Michelle replied to that narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Maybe its time to buy you some new shit then?" Vegeta asked, throwing a pillow at Michelle. It hit her hard enough to knock her down onto the carpet floor.  
  
"Damn! I didn't ask for that!" Michelle yelled, throwing the pillow back at him. He dodged it and the pillow hit one of Bulma's favorite vases, knocking it over and breaking it.   
  
"Woman! How could you break that?!"Vegeta yelled, jumping up off the floor. "When Bulma gets back, she's going to...... kick me again......." He whined like a child for a moment and toughened up.  
  
"I'm getting so pathetic! She can't kick me unless I let her! That won't be happening any time soon." Bulma suddenly kicked the door open and walked in.  
  
"My...... my vase,"she screamed, collapsing to her knees and picking up some of the pieces. "Vegeta? Why'd you do this? This was my favorite.... " Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry.   
  
"Michelle and I were throwing the pillow around and it kinda broke it." Her eyes still watered, but she got up. Bulma looked at Michelle angrily, "You know, you've been nothing but trouble so far Michelle!"  
  
Michelle blinked, "BUlma we didn't mean to... I'm sorry..."  
  
Bulma got up angrily, "Well, I've got work to do! I'll be back later! TRY not to break anything!" She said walking off with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went back to Michelle, "See what you did idiot!" He said standing back up.  
  
"WHAT! ME? YOU were the one who started it!!"  
  
He looked at the wall, trying to think of something to say, "You still hit it." He smirked, "You're aim is pathetic! Hahaha!"  
  
The blonde narrowed her eyes into thin slits of frustration and lunged at him, causing both of them to fall back onto the couch. The two looked at eachother awkwardly.  
  
OMG! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! lol find out in the next chappie! leave review 


	5. Some weird shit

Thanks again to my reviewers, here the next chappie!  
Chapter 5: Some weird shit...   
  
The group that had gone outside quickly bust through the door, "Man, those girls are scary." Trunks said breathing heavily as the group had just escaped Monique and Denise.  
  
".....What are you two doing..?" Saturn asked staring at Vegeta and Michelle. They both quickly stood up and Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
Vegeta got a disgusted look on his face, "What would we be doing!?  
  
"Yea, he wishes!"  
  
"WHAT! You wish I wished!!"  
  
They both stuck their toungues out at eachother and looked away.  
  
"You sure are acting funny Vegeta!" Goku stated laughing.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "Shut up Kakorot! And get out of my way! I'm going to train! See you LOSERS later!" He said walking away angrily.  
  
"Hey..... uh..... you feel that?" Saturn asked, placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Yeah..... " Michelle answered. "I feel really odd......"  
  
"Oh God........ " It stopped suddenly with all of them and all went back to normal.   
  
"You guys ok? What happened?" Goku asked, staring at Saturn mostly, who was breathing rather hard.  
  
"Yeah," Saturn replied for them all. Trunks put his arm around Cici to try to relax her a bit. He squeezed her a little on the hard side and ran his fingers through her long, dark burgandy hair.   
  
"I say we all go out and get some fresh air.... I think that's one of the things we need," Cici announced, standing up dizzily.  
  
"Agreed." Michelle said, her too standing up.   
  
Vegeta felt the sudden rise in the girls ki and stopped training. "Er.. Just when I start too! What's going on here!?" He stepped out and into the front room.   
  
"What are all of you doing here?!? And what was with the starge rise of ki?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Come outside with us Vegeta. We can all train or something," Goku said with an inviting grin on his face.  
  
"Alright Kakorot, but only to see what the hell is going on around here!"Vegeta crossed his arms and stepped outside first, forcing everyone to follow him out. The bright light hit the girls' eyes in a strange way, the gut feelings returning as before.   
  
"Dude! Its doing it again!" Saturn shouted, collapsing to her knees and putting her hand back on her stomach.  
  
"Ah!!!! What is happening to me?!" Michelle cried out, in extreme pain. She grabbed at the dirt under her hands and squeezed like it would actually do something.  
  
"What the hell is going on? What did I miss?" Vegeta questioned, staring at Michelle.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!! It hurts!!!!" Michelle screamed, pounding her fists into the ground. Saturn began shaking uncontrollably and began making choking noises while she crawled around in the dirt. Cici too suddenly collapsed, falling out of Trunks's arms and onto the ground.  
  
"Holy shit!!! I feel like my head is going to explode!" Cici screamed, slamming her hands on her head. The three's screams filled the surrounding area, echoing off the mountains, filling everyone's ears with eerie, unnatural sounds. More screaming came from a different direction, not the echos from their own, but from someone else also being disturbed with the same thing.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Michelle screamed again. Vegeta, actually concerned about her, stared at her in amazement and shock as her skin began to turn a light green color and then fade back to normal.  
  
"My whole body feels like its on fire!!!!!" Her hair then totally changed to an aqua green color and stayed that way, getting about an inch longer than before. Her skin returned to a light green, making her scream louder, it getting cut off from a sudden change in her throat. She too, like Saturn before her, began to make choking noises, and grabbed at her throat. She became silenced as Saturn had, though she had tears rolling down her face from her suffering. A green, dragon-like tail suddenly grew out of her back, heavy and scaley with several sharp points at the end.  
  
"What's happening to us?" Cici cried out as loud as she could, covering her forehead, which was now glowing. It looked like some invisible force had snapped her neck, and she hit the ground like a rag doll.  
  
"Cici!!!! Oh god..." Trunks fell to his knees beside a slowly breathing Cici and wrapped his arms around her. He flipped her over and onto her back to stare into eerie, cloudly green eyes, blinking and rolling back. He examined her forehead to find a strange red mark on it.   
  
"Dad, check out Michelle and Goten, you check on Saturn. Make sure to examine everything. Don't leave anything out," Trunks ordered, a dragon-like tail in red now appearing on Cici.   
  
Goten picked up Saturn, who was now coming back to her senses and noticed a blue diamond shaped mark on her forehead and her eyes had lightened to an even lighter honey color than before. Her teeth also had changed like Cici's, shocking them all in a way. Her tail, however, was dark blue with an axe-like end, and her skin had an icy blue tint to it.  
  
"I..... I..... what happened to me. The pain.... it just won't go away. Help....." Saturn moaned out, her eyes looking glossy and spaced out as if staring off into the distance. Her voice had changed in a way and was much softer, sweeter and all out attention getting in a very attractive sort of way. Goten almost kissed her because of her voice, but luckily stopped himself with much fighting in his own mind. She sucked in a ton of air all at once, and her entire look reverted back to normal. Even Michelle and Cici did the same.   
  
Michelle's vision began to clear up and she could just barely make out Vegeta's facial features, staring directly at her.  
"HEY! What the hell you doing up in my face?! You besta get up out of my face punk!" Michelle shouted, sitting up and surprising Vegeta. Vegeta jumped back and almost fell on his ass, but he recovered from it by flying.  
  
"Damn woman! I try to be nice to you and you're still a bitch!" Vegeta shouted in return.  
  
"Look you stupid mother fucker....."  
  
"Michelle, chill. We need to figure out what's going on!" Cici stated, sitting up with Trunks's arms around her.  
  
"Well.... how are we supposed to do that?" Michelle questioned, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Its hard to remember all the shit we went through due to all the pain, but I do know one thing. We grew tails and for a second, I could feel some strange energy shit. Our voices also sound slightly different if you guys can't tell," Cici explained, in a beating around the bush sort of way.  
  
"So what exactly does all this mean?" Saturn asked impatiently, still feeling huge amounts of pain in her lower back.  
  
"It makes no sense at all.... how can this happen... we've been regular humans our whole life! But I feel so powerful.... and I think I can sense ki too! Almost as powerful as the saiyans if not more!" Cici panicked, making Vegeta raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Prove it punk! I can take any of you little girls out in a heart beat! I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I won't be told that some girl is going to beat me up!" Vegeta yelled in anger.  
  
"Ok. This will be easy. Michelle, sing something. Wait... how'd I know that...?" Michelle gave Cici a rather confused look,   
  
"CICI! ARE YOU STUPID! I CANT SING!"  
  
"JUst do it..."  
  
Michelle shrugged and began to sing a rather unfamiliar tune no one had ever heard of before. and all the guys totally froze up and began to become zombie-like.  
  
"Enough for now." When she stopped, Vegeta almost couldn't snap out of his dazed state and wanted to just be with Michelle. He craved it like a child wanting candy.  
  
"Damn you woman! What in the hell did you do to my head?!" Vegeta shouted, finally shaking the feeling off.  
  
"Dude! What the hell?! My voice is so different..... its wack!"Michelle squealed.  
  
"Um this is weird......" Cici said, laughing in a way.   
  
"This so kicks ass!" Saturn shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"I know!" Michelle shouted in return, hopping up and down and running in a circle.  
  
"Dude, that so made me feel totally wierd. I couldn't keep my head straight. Felt like you had control over me totally and completely," Goku stated, a glossy look in his eyes.  
  
A loud scream echoed off of the mountains suddenly and the sky became dark as well.  
  
"I..... uh..... I think we're in some major trouble....." Cici barely choked out, noticing the familiarness of the sudden situation.  
  
"How so?" Trunks questioned, staring back into Cici's hazel eyes.  
  
"I don't know... somethings not right..... but there's no telling right now."   
Hmmm, I wonder what's going on? Next chapter, denise and monique return for revenge. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Return of the two terrors

Ch.6 The Return of the Two Terrors   
  
"We'll catch them all!"Monique shouted, still feeling pain in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I hope so. I think this pain is just from out being hungry as all hell,"Denise complained, sluggishly dragging along behind Monique.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. I know they ran that way..... I think we're pretty close to getting there now."  
  
"Yeah. I hope so anyway....." Monique and Denise finally saw the group in a huddle, preparing to take off.  
  
"Come on Denise! We have to catch them.... especially the cute guy with the purple hair!"   
"What's with the ground?" Goten asked, feeling an extreme shaking beneathe his feet.  
  
"Oh shit.... I don't know but it sounds and feels like an earthquake!" Goku shouted above the noise. Trunks looked to the back where the screams had come from to see Monique and Denise stampede-ing toward them at full speed.  
  
"Holy shit! Its time to run again!!!!" Trunks shouted, grabbing Cici by the wrist and taking off. Vegeta snatched Michelle up and began running himself.   
  
"We'd better hurry dad, or we're going to be flattened like paper!" Goten yelled, grabbing Saturn's wrist and running with her. Goku just decided to fly and got ahead of everyone.  
  
"Maybe you all should try flying, it would probably be a lot harder for them to catch us....." Goku suggested.  
  
"Good point," Goten said, taking off into the air and tossing Saturn onto his back with ease. Trunks and Vegeta followed them up soon after, getting up to full speed.   
  
"Exactly where are we gonna go?" Saturn asked, looking down at the ocean below them.  
  
"I'm not sure, but my dad knows where he's going. We'll be safe from those moronic monkeys till they leave," Goten answered her with.  
  
"I'm gonna head down here," Trunks announced after him and Cici had been whispering to each other for a short while. Vegeta looked back to watch his son go down to a small, empty island below.  
  
"Damn it Trunks!!!!" Vegeta yelled as Trunks flew down. Trunks looked upward at Vegeta and smiled in a sneaky way, but continued to go to the island.  
  
"They all eventually grow up Vegeta," Goku told Vegeta, seeing him continue to get angry.  
  
"He hardly knows that girl and he's already acting as though she's important! Even Bulma doesn't get that nice of treatment, and I'm married to her!" Vegeta shouted at him.  
  
"Alright Vegeta..... whatever you say," Goku replied to him with a shrug.  
  
"Are you forgetting that I'm still up here? Chillax punk! You're going to get me killed!" Michelle screamed in his ear, pissing him off futher.  
  
"Look woman, I can do whatever I like to you! If I wanted to, I could drop you from here, and I'm sure you don't want that!" Vegeta shouted back.  
  
"I don't give a fuck!" Michelle replied to that in her comical Michelle way. Goku, Goten and Saturn began to laugh at the way she said it, and even Vegeta had a tiny grin on his face.  
  
"You will when you're falling." Goku pointed to another island which seemed only a few yards away at this point.  
  
"That'll have to do for now. Trunks and Cici will find us later on today, if they want to,"Goku said, feeling quite satisfied with himself.   
"No!!!!! They escaped again Monique! I can't believe it....."Denise panted, both of them finally reaching the area the group had taken off from.  
  
"Oh!!!! I have an idea! They're house isn't far from here apparantly. I think I hear Bulma singing or something and she really sucks at it."  
  
"Yeah she sounds like shit. What's your plan?"  
  
"Well, let's hold Bulma for ransom or something till we get to eat. You know?"  
  
"Good plan!! We'll definately get what we want now!"  
  
"Of course, Denise. I'm only the smartest person I know......" Monique broke the door down to Capsule Corp and went into the bathroom where she found Bulma showering.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here!!!!!!! Get out of my house!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! VEGETA!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut the hell up Bulma, Vegeta can't hear you,"Monique said, throwing a dripping wet and naked Bulma over her shoulder.   
  
"You're a hostage until we get what we want."  
  
"What would that be you creature?! Why me?!"  
  
"Because your husband is a dick and it is fun this way." Monique lifted her arms and Bulma went unconsious from the stench.   
  
"Wow! How'd you put her out so fast?"  
  
"I don't know...... it must be that I smell really good. Yeah.... that's what it is."  
  
"But.... uh... Monique, you haven't taken a shower since last month, and that was at the beginning of it..... Your skin looks a little on the greasy side too."  
  
"I hope you're not trying to insult me Denise, because if you are, you won't get an ounce of the food we get out of this ransom."  
  
"No! I was....... complimenting you on your great B.O...... That's all."  
  
"See, that's what I thought...... Good."Monique stumbled over the broken door and out into the yard.  
  
"Doesn't she need clothes?"  
  
"No! She'll be fine naked..... its not like its something noone has ever seen before."  
  
"Ok then...... I guess you're right...... You always are."  
  
" So what's new?" Denise scratched her head.  
  
"Nothing in fact. Where are we gonna keep Bulma?"  
  
"Don't worry about such petty things right now! We need food and that's all there is to it!" Monique stumbled again, only this time she dropped Bulma and fell on top of her legs, smashing the bones. However, because of the inconvenince of Monique's stinky armpits, Bulma wasn't awoken. Bulma, having been in the shower and not yet dry was then covered in dirt, which stuck to her skin worse than it would have at any other time. Denise began to laugh histerically at Monique, who immediatly jumped to her feet and picked Bulma up off the floor.  
  
"Uh Monique..... I don't think Bulma's legs are meant to bend that way,"Denise commented, noticing the awkward position her legs were hanging in.  
  
"Sure they are stupid!"  
  
"Why is some of the bone sticking out then?" Monique blinked in surprise as she too noticed the awkwardness of Bulma's legs.  
  
"Good question there. I meant to do that so she couldn't escape,"Monique lied, trying to cover herself up.  
  
"Ok... We need to get somewhere or we're going to be in some trouble....." 


	7. Big trouble

thanks to my reviewers! thank you so much! ^.^ well heres the next chapter  
Ch.7 The islands and Bulma dies   
  
"Now what Kakorrot? Do we just sit here and wait?" Vegeta asked with attitude, crossing his arms over his chest after tossing Michelle onto the ground.   
  
Michelle, who was sitting by Vegeta's leg, leaned over and bit his calf as hard as she could.   
  
"Ouch you nuesence!" Vegeta shook his leg and snatched Michelle up by her arm.  
  
"That was for dropping me you punk ass!"Michelle retorted, ripping her arm away from Vegeta. "Next time, I'll have Goku fly me around." Michelle rubbed her wrist from where Vegeta had grabbed and been gruff with.  
  
"At least I was nice enough to help you woman! You'd better be thankful for that, or you would've been lunch for those two."  
  
"Kiss my ass!!!"  
  
"Enough fighting already you two. At this rate we won't be able to do anything if you keep arguing!" Saturn called out to try to quiet their arguing. Michelle turned to Saturn and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Just this time..... but I still won this arguement. I'm in the right and he's in the wrong and that's all there is to it!"  
  
"Shut the hell up woman. I could've let you die and this is the thanks I get? I get to be told that I was wrong for dropping you? Give me a break!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Vegeta before I decide to go super Saturn on your ass and tear you a new asshole!!!! Be quiet!!!!!" Saturn screamed, finally having lost her composure. Vegeta whispered something under his breath, but finally decided to leave the situation alone for a while. He could pay her back for it later. The silence became deafening very quickly and Goten broke it by pushing his dad.  
  
"Goten! What was that for?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Its too quiet. Somebody say something. That's why I did it dad."  
  
"Ok....." Goku picked up a rock and threw it out into the ocean.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Michelle squeaked, picking up a rock and skipping it 7 times. "Let's see who can do that better." Vegeta picked up a rock and made it skip 26 times, surprising the hell out of Michelle.  
  
"Beat that punk. I kick all ass when it comes to doing this," Vegeta stated cockily, a smirk crossing his face.  
  
"Don't get too cocky there Vegeta. Its my turn and I think I can do better," Goten said, skipping the rock 28 times. "Ha!"  
  
"My turn!" Goku said, skipping a rock 29 times. When Saturn went to skip one, she only got it to go 5 times and made everyone laugh.  
  
"Don't feel bad.... Cici can only get it to go like 3 and that's it. Her record of amazingness," Michelle chuckled.  
  
"I'm so sure...."  
  
Vegeta hmphed and walked away from them, sitting down and skipping another rock quietly. Michelle looked at him and decided to join him, sitting next to him.  
  
He looked at her, "What do YOU want?!"  
  
Michelle narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean what do I want? I just want to sit here! Is there something wrong with that!?"  
  
"Yes, there is! You annoy me!"  
  
The two were looking angrily into each other's eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but stopped, "BULMA!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Vegeta stood up "Bulma's in trouble! Her ki!"  
  
"What's going on Vegeta?"Goku asked, in slight confusion.  
  
"That cow and her calf kidnapped Bulma. We've gotta go," Vegeta moaned.  
  
"Monique and Denise were smart enough to take Bulma? What are the odds of that?" Saturn questioned smirking.  
  
"Who knows," Goten sighed. Goku turned Super Saiyan and picked Michelle up.  
  
"Let's go," Goku stated, taking off into the air. Everyone took off at once as fast as they could.  
  
"Yo Goku, I think I'll be needing to learn to fly," Michelle said, the wind messing up her hair.  
  
"Alright. As soon as we're done rescuing Bulma, ok."  
  
"Cool!!"Michelle squealed.   
Trunks and Cici sat on the beach making out unaware of the current events. Trunks pulled away for a second, sensing his father and Goku's changed power levels.  
  
"My dad and Goku have gone Super Saiyan. Should we check it out?" Right as he finished his sentence, they saw all of them fly by.  
  
"Come on Trunks!! Your mom is in trouble!!!" Goten yelled to them, flying by.  
  
"Oh shit. We'd besta get goin'," Trunks told Cici, tossing her onto his back.  
  
"Agreed." Trunks turned Super Saiyan at that and they flew after the group.  
  
"Yo Goten, what happened to my mom?"  
  
"I dont know!"  
  
"My poor mother."  
  
"Seriously though dude. Your dad is fucking pissed as hell. He's gonna go kick some ass."  
  
"I'm pissed too Goten. I'm just not much into the emotion thing right now. I'm trying to think."  
  
"Let me guess, you're thinking about what you're going to do with Cici tonight." Trunks turned bright red and elbowed Goten in the ribs.  
  
"Quiet!! Dude, she so heard that."  
  
"Of coarse I did. So did Saturn," Cici commented, squeezing Trunks. Trunks blushed again and looked up at Saturn.  
  
"No comment.... I didn't hear anything," Saturn tryed to lie, turning away from Trunks's knowing stare.  
  
"You know you did. Why are you trying to lie about it?" Cici asked her with a playful smile on her face.  
  
"As long as my dad doesn't know, I'm cool," Trunks stated.  
  
"I'm quiet,"Saturn stated quickly. It got silent as they approached the main land and closed in on the city. Vegeta looked around, trying to find Bulma.   
"Agi, my precious. I'm going to teach you how to use your power before those idiots get here, since you seem to have forgotten. Not to mention, you've put on some weight,"a strange, rather tall, purple haired woman said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Monique?" Monique asked frustratedly, looking into Lady Razine's firey yellow eyes. Lady Razine flipped her blue tail around in her own frustration and walked up to Bulma.  
  
"Humans. Such beautiful creatures," Lady Razine said, running her fingers through Bulma's hair and touching her face. "When I find and destroy Michelle for her betrayal, I'm going to take you home as my new pet." Bulma struggled to get away, but was stopped by two other women who worked for Lady Razine. Lord Jarok lifted Bulma up with his powers and tossed her across the room, letting her slam into a wall.  
  
"My Lord, please. She's going to go home with us. We ought to at least be somewhat kind to the creature,"Lady Razine said, picking Bulma back up and tossing her onto the couch. She covered herself with the blanket she had been given and curled up in it.  
  
"Don't be so shy. You have a beautiful figure," Lord Jarok said to her, running a comb through his long midnight blue hair.   
"And dearest, you're going to spoil her." Lord Jarok ran his hands through Lady Razine's short, deep purple hair.  
  
"I won't spoil my pet. She's fine as is right now."  
  
"My husband is gonna kick your ass!" Bulma said, getting to her feet.  
  
"Husband? You're not married any more and definatly not to some pathetic fool who thinks he stands a chance against me!" Lady Razine shouted at her.   
  
"You are going to be able to wait outside though, so I can fight. Ladies, escort her out." The two women dragged Bulma out and into the open outside to wait for Vegeta and the rest of them. Neither of the women spoke a word, they just stared straight ahead, serious looks on their faces. Bulma stared at them nervously. If they're that up tight, maybe it'll be easier to escape.  
  
"Don't even think it bitch. Us pink Tori warriors can half ass read minds. I'm not stupid or careless and I'm a level 69. That's much better than any creature on this planet," the Tori to the right of her said without even looking at her.  
  
"Vegeta will kick your ass! He's the prince of all Saiyans and is my husband! Prepare to be destroyed!" Bulma retorted angrily.  
  
"Oh I'm so sure and I'm so afraid. My cousin Mona here is a level 7 and can kick just about everyone's ass with ease. If she is a mere level 7, what makes you think your pathetic excuse for a husband is going to save you now? All we want is Princess Michelle and to destroy the planet."  
  
"But you can't just go around destroying planets because you feel like it. I've never even heard of a Princess Mi.... Michelle?"  
  
"Of coarse not. She went against what she was ordered. Its absolutely sickening."  
  
"What are you talking about!? Have you ever thought of someone coming and destroying your planet. You wouldn't like that much, would you?"  
  
"There is nothing in the universe capable of destroying our home. Especially not you humans. Only the strong are meant to live. Not you weaklings who can't defend themselves. Mmmmmm... we have company. Mona, go get Lady Razine."   
"Ok, I see Bulma! Finally!!!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!! Wait a second! We all need to land for a second to discuss battle plans. If all three of us changed into some weird species! WHat if they have too!? And are more powerful!?," Cici called. Vegeta landed and waited for everyone else to land impatiently.  
  
"Ok. How is this going to help us any?" Vegeta complained, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Michelle, Saturn and I need to learn to transform to our Tori form. If we can do that, we can fight like all of you do and protect you. Michelle could have kicked all your asses by singing and taking control of you, so I need to find a way to keep you all from having to deal with that. Its a really difficult energy protection spell type. How do I know this stuff? It's like I'm not even saying it....."  
  
"Ok.... I think I can do this. I've just got to find a way to bring the pain back,"Michelle said aloud, concentrating hard on her new task. "Its working, but OH GOD IT HURTS!"  
  
"I'm guessing first transformations are painful," Saturn stated, watching Michelle drop to the floor.  
  
"I'm gonna do this right now. AHHHHHH!" Cici shouted, beginning her own.  
  
"I'm so not going to finish last." Saturn began to try her own transformation, screaming like the others. Michelle suddenly got up, her skin pale green and her hair aqua. She had the green star on her head and her eyes seemed to glow an unnatural emerald green color. Her tail had returned. She got to her feet uneasy and watched Cici and Saturn.  
  
"Dude! Michelle, you aren't finished yet...... you're a level 7. All you have to do is raise all of your energy. It'll be like the Saiyans, so if weird shit starts to happen, keep going....." Cici moaned out, who was still transforming.  
  
"I'll count my levels then,"Michelle said, preparing to level up. A sudden aura of smoke swirls appeared around Michelle, the first which was red. "That'll be one,........ two....... three..............four...............five... six........................................ seven!" Vegeta had a look of total shock on his face as her power surpassed his.  
  
"There..... there is a power stronger than a level four Super Saiyan? Impossible!" Vegeta choked, looking at Michelle at her full power. She had an orange aura around her which consisted of a dull light and smoke swirling around her. Even her outfit had changed to a black tank top, black shorts and no shoes. She had armor on her arms, beginning right in front of her elbows and extending past her finger tips to a razor sharp point. She also had shin guards on with spikes on them. The end of her tail, where it was like a spear had metal covering it, and metal spikes ran up it as well. Cici got up, her now at full transformation but not full power. Saturn was almost at full power and had a look totally of her own. Her hair was a deep ocean blue color and she had a very pale, icy blue coloration to her skin. Her eyes had become a gold color, taunting and bright. Her tail had a double blade axe type end on it. Being only a low level 5, she only had one thing of armor on which was making her entire tail solid metal and the axe on the end of it sharper and more deadly than normal. Finally, she too was at full power, and had a white aura. Cici had also reached full power at level 5, but she had a black diamond on the top of her head, a blue stone in the center and a red tail. Her eyes had turned light blue and her hair turned raven and lengthened to her waist.   
  
"Incredible...." Trunks rather studdered, starring specifically at Cici watching her raven hair blow around like it was windy. Her eyes had a distinct coldness to them now, deep and secretive.   
In the distance, Lady Razine walked out and grabbed Bulma. She began to march her into perfect view of Vegeta and the others.  
  
"I can feel their powers already..... its amazing how strong they've gotten in such a short time period, but I don't understand why my little Michelle would change on me,"Lady Razine said to Bulma as they walked.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?!"Bulma shouted in her own frustration.  
  
"My daughter, the aqua one over there. She's the one who is a traitor and will pay for her tretchery." Denise suddenly appeared out of nowhere at her full strength for the time being. She too had changed, a cold sense encircling her, but an undeniable ditsyness still there.   
  
"I brought the box we needed," Denise stated, soldier-like bringing it over with her mental power. She hung it above Bulma's head, believing she was strong enough to do two things at once. When she turned her head, the box dropped from the air and fell on top of Bulma, crushing her bones underneathe its weight.  
  
"Fool! Now we have nothing to lure them in with."   
In an instant, Trunks turned Super Saiyan level four as he saw the box fall on top of his mother and kill her.  
  
"No!"He shouted, taking off into the air. Immediately, Trunks found Cici in front of him, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Not yet Trunks. It wouldn't be a good idea. We have to retreat from here and return later," Cici commanded, staring into his blue eyes with her own icy stare. He felt like he had stepped into a freezer as he stared into those cold, eerie eyes. He reverted to his normal state and landed next to his father.  
  
"Mother, you will be avenged," Trunks said, barely able to hold back the tears. Cici landed next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She will be avenged. For now Trunks, I say we all get out of here. If not, we're sure to get hurt or even some of us killed. We can't risk that right now. I need you and you'll understand when its time to decide." Cici layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
In a brief silence, little snifflings could be heard, but not from the group. They looked around for the origin of who was crying. It wasn't Trunks, it wasn't Goku, or anyone else... they were all surprised and shocked to see that Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince himself... was crying, jewel drops of tears hanging down his face.  
  
"Well... gee Vegeta..." Goku was just as surprised as everyone else. "I didn't know you cared for Bulma that much! Can't believe you're crying!!" Vegeta got a slightly maddened face.   
  
"You..... Bitch!!!! ILL KILL YOU!!." Vegeta flew into the air to go over to the place, but Michelle stopped him. "Get out of my way woman!"  
  
"VEGETA STOP! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Michelle threatened.   
  
"She knows what she's talking about and you're stupid if you don't believe her." Vegeta motioned to hit her, but Michelle stared into his eyes, freezing him immediatly. Vegeta found himself unable to move as she kicked him straight down and into the dirt below them. Vegeta got up, pain shooting around in his body from the intensity of the blow.  
  
"Damn it..... I'll get the dragonballs...." Vegeta said angrily. Michelle landed next to Saturn.  
  
Lady razine smirked, "You won't be doing anyhing with the dragonballs sweetie! These three girls ruined your world more then you'll ever know!"  
  
"WHAT!!?"  
  
"Well when a powerful source such as a tori enters a new dimention it disrupts the natural balance! Especially a whole ghord of them! I'm afraid you can't bring back your precious wife unless we're all gone! And if they don't leave, we're not leaving! Hahahhahaha!" Razine laughed.  
  
"Y... You're lying...." Vegeta said, refusing to believe it.  
  
Razine shook her head, "Sorry, I don't think I am...."  
  
Vegeta got up and flew away quickly, "Vegeta wait!!" Michelle said floating up slowly and flying after him, "I... can fly?"  
The rest quickly followed but kept their distance, knowing Michelle wanted to talk to Vegeta.  
"Wonder why they're leaving...."Denise said blondly, shaking her head.  
  
"Only because we killed Bulma. The princess must still have great power even though she's gone soft.... You're still a moron for killing our hostage though! We could've destroyed them all right now!" Lady Razine complained, stomping her foot.   
  
"Lady, do you wish for me to retrieve them?" Mona asked, suddenly jumping into the conversation.  
  
"If you like. If you get to hurt, come back immediatly. The princess's power by far excedes yours, so don't get tangled up with her or her little boyfriend. If you do, I pray to the Goddess of protection for you and hope you haven't run out of life songs, as you may die as a result of all powers combined."  
  
"Yes, my lady. I understand the consequences of my decision, but as a tori, and elite warrior, I must do as I am to do. I was born to battle."  
  
"Then by all means, attend to bringing them back. I will be training the two here." Mona bowed and arrogantly took off after the group.  
  
"Her arrogance will be her downfall, my lady. You know this already, don't you?"the second guard approached already worrying about her level 7 cousin.  
  
"Of course her arrogance will kill her."  
  
"So why'd you let her go?"  
  
"To let her learn herself you can't just jump into something. She'll never learn otherwise."  
  
"Yes..... what shall I do for now?"  
  
"Go inside and prepare for later. That is all."  
uh oh! now what's gonna happen!? poor veggie! please leave review! 


	8. Leave?

Hello everyone,. sorry for the late update! but here you go, and please review! i feel so discouraged! :(  
Chapter 8: Leave?  
  
"Vegeta wait!!!" Michelle shouted, detransforming back to normal, trying to catch up with him. Vegeta looked back and frowned.  
  
"Stop following me Michelle!!" He said landing.  
  
Michelle landed as well, and ran to catch up to him, "Vegeta can I talk to you??"  
  
"NO! Don't talk to me! Just stay away from me..."  
  
Michelle scowled and jumped in front of him, "Vegeta! What's your problem!!? I know you're upset about Bulma, but it's nothing the dragonballs can't fix!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta stopped suddenly, and grabbed her arm, "That's bullshit! You heard what that FREAK of nature said!! We can't use them until you morons leave!" Vegeta released her arm when he realized how tightly he was squeezing her. He turned with his arms crossed and sighed, "Bulma..... I'm sorry I didn't stop them...."  
  
She stood next to him awkwardly and stared into the darkening evening sky, "I.... I'm sorry about what happened back there..."  
  
Vegeta growled, "This is all you're fault! If it weren't for you idiots coming here, none of this would have ever happened!!"  
  
Michelle's face angered, "HEY! I didn't know any of this was gonna happen!! Don't blame this on me asshole!"  
  
Vegeta just turned and didn't say anything.  
  
Michelle walked away angrily, "FINE! I'll go ask Cici and the rest if there's anyway of going back now! I'm sick of being here!"  
  
"UH.... wait just a damn minute!! What did I do!?"  
  
Michelle turned back to him, "Huh? What do you mean what did you do? You're blaming me for Bulma's death! You're mean to me! AND you want me to leave! SO IM LEAVING! TA TA!" Michelle said turning back around on her heal and continuing back.  
  
Vegeta growled again, "Stop you!!"  
  
"My name is Michelle, not 'you'"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, what was with women and being called by their name?  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
She stopped, "Yes?"  
  
"You don't have to be so sensitive all the time! I..."  
  
Michelle turned back to him, "Hmm?"  
  
"I... appologize for blaming you!! Ok?!"  
  
Michelle smiled, "Ok Vegeta, I forgive you.. I guess... let's go back to Capsule Corp and just go to sleep ok? We'll figure out what to do with those meanies tomorrow!"  
  
Vegeta nodded and lifted off the ground into the air, "Ok, let's go."  
  
"VEGETA WAIT!!"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Michelle blushed, "Uh... I can't fly again..."  
  
"Huh? Then how were able to when you caught up to me?"  
  
"I.. don't know.." She lied, knowing it was because of her strong desire to talk with Vegeta at the time.  
  
Vegeta landed and picked her up, "Very well then woman-"  
  
"MICHELLE! MI-CHELLE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHH! WHATEVER!! Just hold on tight and shut up!"  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!"  
  
Vegeta flew off towards Capsule Corp while continuing to argue with the female in his arms.   
Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer, hehe, leave review please!! 


End file.
